Siege of Heaven (Story)
'Chapter one : Oracle's wrath.' *Oracle barely bats an eye as he effortlessly kills over dozens of demons. A demon attempts to sneak attack but Oracle, not even turning around, shoots him with his riffle. *Oracle says "What do you want Michael?" With evident displeasure. The voice on Oracle's head laughes. "Well brother. Your friends are cursed and Gabriel is captured and his sword broken." *Upon hearing those words, Oracle immediately felt his brain go into fire and he barely supresses his anger. *"You dare!!! Leave them out of this Michael. You want a talk? I'll give you a talk" said the Original Angel with barely controlled fire. "Yes brother. I'll be waiting". The voice says casually. *Oracle immediately flew at speeds that even surprised him, but he quickly recovered. 'Chapter two: Curing' *Oracle reached the location of his friends within minutes. He immediately heard a desperate prayer from Rayne Van Hellsing, his god daughter. *"I'm here" said Oracle. The dark haired woman quickly ran to him and said "Oracle! Please help them! *Oracle dissappeared into the room and emits a blue light that symbolises his power. *"The Wards are removed. Michael must have used God's power. I'll need to strengthen them as well." Oracle felt the curse on his friends unconcious body dissapear as the blue glow on his hand vanishes. *"How did Michael do this? I thought we were warded!" Said Rayne hotly. Oracle could not blame her. *"Michael could remove enochian wards with God's power." Said the Original Angel simply. He had watched, off course, as Michael was announced as their father's representative. He knew that would grant him powers that are unique to him. He was proud of Michael's success but now he felt that it may have created more of a monster. *"God's Power?" Said Rayne confusingly. Oracle nods. "Yes. Michael is our father's representative while i am our father's voice and executioner. To power Michael up, God gave Michael some of his power. That gives him unique powers. He possess the abillity to remove enochian wards and due to God's power, his magic and powers are amplified to considerable levels should he use the power. But i have cured the curse and i also added protections so this won't happen again." *"Oracle there is something you need to know". Said Rayne and Oracle immediately interrupts her. "You love Mia, correct?" Said Oracle casually as Rayne looks shocked. He had never blamed her for lying to him about that. "Yes. I know and i approve." Said Oracle gently. "I'm sorry!" The word of apology that has apparently been supressed for days had finally been spitten out. Oracle took no pleasure in this and says "Don't be. Loving another woman is not a sin." Oracle breathes deeply. "Now time for a fight that for humans seeking to watch awosome battles would be their favorite. It's time for the Original Angel vs the Legendary Archangel Warrior and it will be a spectacular fight, no doubt." Oracle said with no evident pleasure. He had never wanted to fight Michael until now and their last fight made Oracle acknowledge something: Michael has improved greatly to the point that only he can defeat him. He pushed aside those thoughts and said"Rayne. Gather all our allies and wait until i return." 'Chapter Three: The Love, the guilt and the failure.' *Oracle approaches the magical triangle. "Michael hid the location well.... The Magical Temple of the Sky....... They said it vanished but i knew better. The Portal has been closed from the inside by Michael but i can simply tore the barrier open." *Oracle concentrates and emits blue light from his hands that causes a bubble to rise up. It didin't take long for him to break the bubble and open the portal. As it emits thunder claps, Oracle lazily waves his hand and silences the claps. "Michael is going to have a big problem". Oracle thought with tremondous anger as he enters the Portal. *Oracle unleashes his wings to their greatest glory and flies through the pocket dimension Gateway to Heaven. Within minutes he reached the end of the Portal and arrived in an entirely different place. "Axis Mundi.... Huh. I always liked the fact that Humans in Heaven enjoy the illusions of their happy moments. But as of me, i'll think i'll pass." Oracle said openly into the vast space. *As soon as he said that, a mist clouds the surroundings and as Oracle is about to clear the mist, he finds himself inside a house with the two people he never thought he would ever see again. " Annabelle..... Deloris......" Said Oracle with evident sadness. "Hey, Oracle". Said Annabelle with evident happiness. "Hey Dad!!! Said Deloris happily. "I have to go... I'm sorry". Said Oracle with a heavy heart. He knew that this illusion would be the most painful. "Oracle.... Move on. Find love." Said Annabelle. Oracle did not respond. He had never thought of it again. He simply closed the door and is once again enveloped by mist. He does not bother to clear it off, but merely waits until it unveils. *I found myself on a garden now. As I turned around, I found Christina. "Hello Oracle." Guilt flows through him as he remembers on how she pleaded him to protect Rayne and how she looked concerned only for her daughter even after having been viciously raped by a savage Vampire Lord. "Christina...." "Oracle listen to me. Rayne will find out either way what you are planning." Oracle was not surprised, he had known the day would come so he just had to wait for it. "But she would like to hear it from you. She is grown enough to accept it." I nodded. It seems so cruel to simply dismiss it but he was genuinely going to try to be honest after this. As if knowing what I thought, she smiled sadly and vanishes into a white mist. Chapter Four: The Jail Break *When I opened my eyes, I saw a battalion of angels waiting for me. "Attack" Yelled Amenadiel, the oldest of the Malakhims. In conjunction they all blasted heavenly energies at me. However, I was faster. I created a shield of my own heavenly light. With focus, I deflected the attack back and all the angels were knocked out." *My senses easily made me aware of the incoming threat. Expertly, i deflected the shots fired at me with a wave of my hand. I could tell the Angels firearms were diminished. A simple sedation would do. With focus, Oracle quickly heard the soundly sleeping angels. Amused, he continued to the dungeons. *Upon arrival, i immediately saw a large amount of Angels around. I could not kill them all. They are his brothers. I focused my mental influence and swiftly all the Angels are soundly asleep. *"Hoi!!! How about you pick up someone of your size" the voice of Camael, the Power Head, rang. I calmly turned around and saw him charging at me. *"Really, brother. You haven't learned a thing, have you." Oracle sarcastically noted as Camael charged. With a single punch, i throw him aside. He left quickly. "I quess he did learn a thing or two" Oracle sardonically noted. *Oracle looked around and saw, to his obvious discomfort, the Angels who had failed. There were about 20 Angels in the Deep sanction. He could feel their regret. *Focusing his strength, he launched an energy blast that shook all of the dungeons. The prisoners looked on in awe. "Second times a charm. Make good use of it" Oracle noted. The Angels all bowed to him and left. *Now alone, Oracle focused his senses to find Gabriel. He easily sensed him close. Wanting this to be over quicker, he super sped there and saw a cage of divine energy binding the unconcincious Gabriel. Oracle could tell Michael used a particularly powerful mental trick to brainwash Gabriel. His eyes looked blank. *Oracle sighed and focused his power. With a concentrated blast of divine light, he broke the prison and laid his hands on his brother's head. Channeling all his focus, he electrocuted Gabriel. *"ARGH!!!!" Yelled his younger brother. "Can't you be politer!?" "I could but i don't have time." Oracle responded seriously. "But thanks really. Can you do me a favor and beat Michael into next month" Gabriel looked clearly furious. Apparently, Michael had did a number on him. *"Yeah, yeah, yeah." I responded as i waved my hand and send him to Earth. 'Chapter Nine: Oracle vs Michael.' *Oracle turns around and stares at Michael murderously as many angels moan in pain for the beating he gave them. "Hello brother. I'm pleased to see you again." Said Michael casually. A brief sadness enters Oracle's heart but he brushes it off. "I wish i could say the same. Well, let's get to the point. I want me to fight Lucifer." Said Oracle coldly. "So that's your plan. I don't mine you taking my spot, bro, but let's see if you are still in top form" Said Michael still surprisingly civil. Even Oracle had to give him credit for his confidence as he walks to him until they are only inches away. "That boy has grown to become a calculating and supremely confident person, eh?" "What are you proposing". Said Oracle. "A duel, Oracle. A duel in the Hall of God. Whoever wins fights Lucifer. Said Michael confidently. "You against me? We've always competed and you always lost." Oracle says simply. "Oh, i'll be careful. You don't remember that our last altercation didin't end in victory for you." Said Michael casually. "Yeah. The boy is proud of only fighting me at half power." His mind says sarcastically to Oracle. "Well, i accept."Said Oracle with equal confidence and casualness. He never hoped that he could simply return to Earth without Michael challenging him. *Michael smirks and flies to the direction of the Hall of God. Oracle follows easily. When they arrived, Oracle and Michael started to walk around the long and near endless corridor. Both were carefully watching when the other would make a move. "I see that the years had only served to refine his graceful and refinedly precise movements." Thought Oracle. *Then Michael charged and Oracle too charged at him. They pitted their fists against each other and the act caused a thunder clap to begin in both Heaven and Earth. Michael immediately attacks with a flurry of punches and kicks, all which Oracle blocked. "Not bad at all" tought Oracle as he counters with a palm strike that Michael parries and Michael immediately uses his free hand to attack him. Oracle barely avoided the resulting punch and soon freed his hand with some effort but it's clear that he is nowhere near as relaxed as he was when beating Raphael and Sariel. "I wonder if you have grown a little bit rusty. You had lost your abillity to intimidate me and the other Archangels, brother. I hope that you're not holding back because i am going to make you look stupid if you do." Said Michael confidently. "You? Make me look stupid? You have no idea of my true power." Thought Oracle. "Very well, bro. I'll give you a taste of my true skills and powers. *Michael immediately went all out and so does Oracle as they exchange attacks, their hands and legs looking as if they simply dissapeared. Oracle is the first to land a punch straight to Michael face but Michael quickly returns the favor and sucker punches Oracle. "Impressive, Michael. Most impressive. You have improved much on your own." Oracle did not bother to supress the genuine feelings of being impressed in his tone. "Being the trainer of the Holy Host had it's benefits". Said Michael confidently. Oracle briefly stopped. He had never known that Michael is now the Trainer of the Holy Host. "No wonder why his skills improved a lot." Thought Oracle. "I have reached the pinnacle of skill and wisdom an angel could posses. When you left Heaven, i was but the learner. Now i am the master". Said Michael tauntingly. "Only a master of the moderate things, Mikey" Said Oracle with equal mockery. Michael charges at Oracle and Oracle proceeds to use his wings to punch him but is quickly hit the same way. Michael and Oracle soon punch each other in the face before Michael headbutts Oracle. The shock of Michael doing a headbutt left him in shock but he is quick to recover and return the favor by headbutting him with an energy burst that sends him flying. Michael then dons boxing gloves and uses them to punch Oracle in the face twice but Oracle simply kicks him and throws him to a wall before slamming his fist into his stomach and then elbowing him in the head. Michael is not so easily beaten, however, and strikes Oracle's footing and kicks him in the face but Oracle grabs his neck and lifts his body and slams it to the floor before punching him through trees. *A sudden powerful kinetic force threw Oracle off balance. "So you want to fight using your powers", said Oracle. Michael immediately send out fireballs that hit Oracle directly. The force was weak enough to do little effect on Oracle but was strong enough even he was fully immune to it. *It became a trading of energy. Oracle and Michael were both sending holy blasts at one another while deflecting the ones fired at them. Michael summoned his gun and fired his special bullets. However, I was well prepared. *Gathering all my divine momentum, I jumped and punched the bullet to pieces. No bones cracked but it was definitely not something he wanted to do again. Michael fired more bullets and I cast my shield. As I expected, it just dissipated into thin air. Michael briefly looked concerned. From what I could tell, he had never met anyone who could do the feat. In fact, I had to admit I had to think it over a bit ever since I learned of them. *Michael immediately fired regular bullets and I returned with my own fire. Summoning my handy riffle, I and my younger brother had a rematch. Suddenly, Michael stopped. *"Well, how about we use our swords, huh" challenged Michael with a confident tone. "With pleasure" Oracle replied. He turned his Cross into a Sword and watched Michael summon Glorius. Michael lunged at me and slashed at divine speeds. I barely side-stepped and we began to trade blows. It was an intense duel, so much so that I lost count of the time but not the many sword attacks launched at me. As we continue to fight evenly, i realized that Michael really is the second most skilled angel. He truly was my greatest student. In fact, not even.... most of them.... could rival him in skill. However, i push that thought aside. Now is not the time to be reminded of them. In fact, Michael managed to briefly overwhelm me. However, my warrior instincts made me quickly recover and gave him a slash in return. *In the end of the day, I was the superior swordsman. With an impossibly swift movement, I just barely ripped Michael's sword out of his grasp. Suddenly, I saw a flash of blade that pierced my mid-section. Michael had summoned his second blade. However, I am not so easily conquered. *I stabbed him in return and we separated from one another. Michael made it clear he was about to use both of his blades. "Dual-blades, huh? All right. You are not the only one who could fight with that style." Oracle thought calmly. He summoned his twin blade and we continued fighting brutally. *Michael's fighting style was intensely unorthodox. He had clearly greatly refined his dual wielding skills ever since i thought him. But what was i expecting? I had seen him improve. We briefly separated again and Michael empowered all his blades with runic magic. "The boy has gotten his hands on some new tricks" Oracle noted. I activated the runes on my blade and we charged again. *The clash of our blades alone could be described as being earth-shattering. It was a deadly wild yet skillful dance. The runes made a simple swipe to the air able to create explosions. *Once again, in the end of the day, Michael would suffer defeat. I overwhelmed him and he barely fended me off after i got the upper hand. *Michael unleashes a blue energy that i could tell was the activation of his divine powers." *"You are not the only ones who know the forbidden arts of angelic power now, Oracle!" Michael yelled as he activates the mode i had never expected him to do. *It was Heavenly Arms. A mode where people can project their weapons and use them. *Oracle unleashed his own mode. It's about time. *Suddenly, a flash of memory so profound it almost hurt crossed his mind. He had to suppress a bitter laugh as he was reminded of his true mightiest weapon. If only he could have it on his hands again.... Taking care of Michael would be easy. But what if he project a shadow of it? It was easy to do as he know how to use the full extent of his divine will. He quickly shrugged the thought off. That weapon was only used for monsters like.... Them. Michael.... He is not a monster. No matter how they are, Michael is still his brother... He actually smirked sadly at the thought. He and Michael.... They were both kindred spirits. They had been the closest of siblings. And now, look at them. About to duel to possibly the death. Michael had made it clear he considered me his archenemy and at first i held staunch to how he could not be mine. However, after seeing all Michael had did, i truly began to question it. *He could not defend his brother for his sins. And yet, he could not condemn him either. It was all his fault. He had to take responsibility. Steeling himself, using his weapons as wings, he has no need to use his will or wings to levitate. Neither did Michael. The two yelled and launched at one another. 'Chapter Ten: Oracle defeats Michael' *It had been for almost an hour. Oracle and Michael were fighting using all the abilities of their weapons. Neither besting the other for a long time. Oracle could tell Michael was getting impatient and as he began increasing his ferocity, he sardonically smirked to himself. *"Michael may have changed, but he could still be impatient. But overall A rank for his improvements is in order." Oracle thought. *Oracle focused his full will and moving his weapons to his will, he charged all the runes contained inside the weapons and blasted it all at Michael. *"I haven't made use of that for a long time even when I was in the form." Oracle thought. As expected, Michael was not prepared for it. He had his weapons enhanced and protect him but my attack overpowered his. *But I couldn't stay relieved for long. I also got caught in the explosion and hurled away. *When I came by, I saw Michael, barely conscious, but still getting up. His Heavenly Arms remain active but neither of them wanted to go in an air fight again. Michael yelled and charged using his sword. *Oracle and Michael, as of now beginning to actually tire, fought but their fighting was less refined, less honed, for the very few times in their immortal lives. *Oracle for the record once again proved he is superior. Michael could fight his brother but in the end he got beaten one-sidedly.